In this revised application, this Research Core has been renamed the Biomarkers and Prevention Core. Previously, it was called the Molecular Dosimetry and Biomarkers Core, and it was under the direction of Dr. Groopman. Since Dr. Groopman has assumed the directorship of the Center, Dr. Thomas Kensler, a Professor in the Departments of Environmental Health Sciences, Pharmacology and Molecular Sciences, and Oncology, has become Core Leader. The Core has seven investigators, including one new member of the Center, Dr. Risby. Dr. Helzlsouer has transferred to Research Core I because of its emphasis on epidemiology. The core members all have appointments in the School of Hygiene and Public Health and were invited to participate because their research interests fall into one or more of the three core elements, which share the goal of improving understanding of the etiology and prevention of environmentally-induced diseases. These three core elements are: biomarker development and validation, molecular dosimetry and susceptibility in human populations, and clinical interventions. The core seeks to foster the development and validation of biomarkers for exposure and susceptibility in experimental animals and human investigations and to apply these tools to the design and evaluation of preventive interventions in at-risk populations. Two additional goals of the core are to develop ties to the community to study environmental risk factors for acute and chronic diseases that affect the local population, and to utilize the mechanistic information developed by Center investigators in all the cores in the area of biomarkers for application to prevention of disease.